


Earth Visit

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flora visits with Bloom on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Visit

"I'm so excited!" Flora said, squeezing onto Bloom's hand as they traveled on the magical train toward Earth.

"Uh huh, don't get too excited," Bloom said flatly. She wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing her parents on this trip. Starting from when she'd told them she was dating Flora, they'd started to express their discontent about Bloom being away. They acted as if Bloom was a different person now, as if Alfea had changed her, and for the worse. Sure her situation had changed, she'd found out a bit more about her origin, and maybe matured a little, but she was still the same person overall. In fact she was better off. She'd found out more about herself, including where and how she belonged. Why did her parents have to be so down on her?

"It's going to be fine, sweetie," Flora said, cuddling closer to her.

"Sure... Yeah, it'll be fine," Bloom agreed indifferently. Flora was always so optimistic and comforting, but reality wasn't always so rosy and accepting. Her parents were polite people, and she couldn't see them throwing her or Flora out of the house at least.

"Your home is kind of similar to mine," Flora commented as the train flew through the wilderness, almost ready to go to Gardenia. "I don't know why you thought I wouldn't like it," she said.

"Well, it's not really so similar to your planet," Bloom said.

The train flew at immeasurable speeds, and soon stopped in Gardenia. As Flora stepped out, arm and arm with Bloom, and peered around at the city's asphalt laden landscape, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh," she said.

"Yeah, now you see what I mean," Bloom said.

"Yes. But you know, I love how they've tried to fit in plant life, if only a little," Flora said, taking note of the trees along the streets. "But other realms like this aren't so..." Flora searched for the word.

"Dirty?" Bloom suggested. Flora just smiled at her. "Well, um, polluted?"

"Yes, that's an interesting way to put it!" Flora said. She and Bloom continued to chat, until they finally reached Bloom's childhood home.

"Well..." Bloom said, tensing up as they reached the door.

"This is the place?" Flora asked.

"Yeah..." Bloom confirmed. She didn't want to look silly by just idling outside, so, as if diving into cold water, she knocked on the door.

"Bloom honey!" Bloom's mother exclaimed. "It's so good... To see you," she spoke, losing enthusiasm even just throughout the sentence.

"It's nice to meet you!" Flora said happily, still hanging onto Bloom's arm. "I'm Flora, and I've heard so much about you through Bloom."

Curtly but politely, Bloom's mother invited Flora and Bloom inside. There were more introductions, where Flora poured out warmness as she usually did, but Bloom's parents were cold with their emotions, only speaking minimally. Bloom herself was very uncomfortable, wishing very much to be anywhere else. When Flora commented on how beautiful one of her mother's potted plants was, Bloom saw an opening.

"Mom owns a flower shop," she said.

"Oh, really?!" Flora exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me before, Bloom?"

"I dunno.. It just never really came up," Bloom said.

"Might I go see it?" Flora asked, turning towards Bloom's mom.

"Well, it is open to the public," she answered.

Bloom frowned at her mother's reaction. "Mom, can't you just take us and show Flora around?" she asked.

"It's closed up now, Bloom."

"Yeah, well you're the owner," Bloom pointed out.

"Alright, Bloom, we'll go," Bloom's mother agreed.

Seemingly oblivious to the tenseness of the previous situation, Flora was overjoyed to visit the flower shop. As they entered, she exclaimed with oo's and ah's how much she like the flowers, the set up, basically praising the entire shop. "I had no idea there would be a place this wonderful on Earth," she said.

Bloom had to zone out as they talked in depth about flower types and plant care, but was happy, because her mom seemed to be opening up to Flora, if only a little. Only the phone interrupted their conversation, and Bloom's mother stepped outside to talk on her cell, saying she'd be back in after a moment to lock up.

"Isn't this going well?" Flora said as soon as she left.

"Well? They're been totally cold to you, Flora."

"Not really. Your mother seemed rather pleasant while talking to me just now,"

"Well, that's now. I can't believe how my parents were acting before. I never knew they'd be so close-minded," Bloom sulked.

"Bloom honey, you think things would be any different if you brought home someone else? Like Sky, for example?"

"Um-"

"They wouldn't. They're just sad to see you're growing up. And of course, they want to know that a good person is growing up is with their little girl," Flora explained. "I'd want the same. I'm not even sure if I'd want to let you date at all if you were my daughter," Flora said.

"Oh, Flora." Bloom giggled.

"The best thing we can do now is just to show them how happy we are. Don't you think that's better than getting upset about things?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Bloom said. Flora squeezed her hand, and Bloom squeezed back.

Soon enough her mother came back in. Bloom could note just from the way she entered that her energy was changing to positive again. "Alright girls, you're welcomed to help me out tomorrow, but I'm heading back home now," she informed cheerfully. Bloom smiled. No one could stay cross around Flora for long.


End file.
